User blog:Grnmachine1/Tsumichi, Grnmachine1's OC
Hello everyone! Ive heard of the concept of OC's (Origonal Charecters) and decided to give it a try. Below is Tsumichi. Criticism is welcome. Bio: Tsumichi was born in the forest to parents who lived in harmony with nature. He has black hair, deep green eyes, and a dark tan. His attire usually includes a pair of jeans and nothing more. He was cared for and had no desire to learn the culture of the urban reigons of Japan. However, at the age of eight, a company sought to buy the land, and there was a platinum deposit under it. Tsumichi's parent's refuseed, and were killed. The land company proceeded to kill Tsumichi, and then buy the land from the government. They had Tsumichi on the run in the forest when he slipped and fell, spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, and he would have died, expect that a forest creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, used some sort of magic to alter the memories of the guards sent after Tsumichi, and granted Tsumichi magic powers over the metals of Platinum, Gold, Silver, and Iron. With this power, Tsumichi can manipulate these metals in any way shape or form imaginable, from an impenetrable iron shell, to small daggers sent at enemies. Tsumichi decided it was best to hide until he was more grown and mature. And so he lived in the forest for 13 years, honing his skills, before finally emerging. He found his house had been replaced with a large factory. What kind, he didn't know and didn't care, but destroyed it, and took as much metal from it as he could. He created a large jar, which he calls the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". He carries it like a backpack, and with his newfound power, has since been protecting Japan from disasters on a nearly daily basis, as well as ridding it of greedy corperations, similar to the one that killed his family. Abilities, Feats and Weaknesses: He will not hesitate to kill, and his metal moves on mental command, meaning he does not need to move to use it- just being conscious is enough. Though he does have his limits. Against large numbers of foes, he is forced to retreat to a metal dome, and defeat his enemies one at a time, and strangely, Tsumichi is the only person in the world to develop Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If he is exposed to outside electricity, it causes him to develop blisters within seconds, which hurt like crazy, and impede his endurance and movement. The blisters contain a liquid that simply will not conduct electricity, no matter what. But despite this, Tsumichi has quite a few feats. His metal is strong enough to stop meteors, can move nearly the speed of sound, and enable him to fly. He even fought Godzilla to a standstill! But it is worth poiting out that he has limits- and his endurence is linked with how much metal he is using, and what he is using it for. He once managed to stop a meteor from destroying Tokyo, however, he went into a coma afterwards for two days to recover the lost energy. One final feat is that he knows there are trace elements of every material nearly everywhere- its just a matter of finding it. He can use his abilities to gather the metals around him, however, this is very costly, and only every used as a last resort. What do you think? Comment below for suggestions! Category:Blog posts